1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a deer lure device that is clampable and reusable as means to attract deer while using a deer scent.
2. Description of Related Art
Hunting is a recreational sport enjoyed by many individuals. Most recreational hunters practice hunting during the hunting season designated by their particular state. Hunting involves the tracking, stalking and killing of animals for sport and/or food. Hunters pursue various types of game such as a small game such as squirrels, rabbits or other small varmints. Some hunters pursue fowl and other hunters pursue larger game such as deer, moose or bears to name a few.
In relation to deer hunting, one particular technique used to assist the deer hunter is the application of deer scent to attract bucks to a particular area. Most deer scent currently used comes in the form of a liquid and the hunter must spread the deer scent into a particular area in order to attract the deer. The deer scent comes in all varieties and may be in the form of urine, estrous, or tarsal gland. The scents are principally applied through the use of liquids and placed at particular points in the woods to attract the deer. The liquid is applied through the use of bottles, gels and in certain instances sprays. Also many deer hunters use dispensers that are actually dragged through the woods as a means to dispense the liquid in a particular area.
One drawback to using the scenting products of the prior art is that the liquid products and gels may become wasteful and impractical due to the frequent reapplications that must be executed by the hunter when using them. It would therefore be advantageous to have a device that could contain the desired scent and be placed in a stationary position for retrieval by the hunter upon completion of the hunting expedition.